Rules
Hi there! If you're reading this then you must be interesting in becoming part of the Shadowhunters Fan Wiki. We here at the wiki want to make this place a fun, welcoming place for all lovers of Cassandra Clare's amazing series. If you simply follow these few rules down below then you'll have an easy time here at the wiki! Creating A Page Creating a page is simple, just hit the button up in the upper right hand corner and start editing! If you're new to the wiki and editing feel free to ask for help or look at other pages for any examples. There's just a few rules you need to consider when making a page. Keep it neat We want our wiki to have neat pages that don't cause headaches. If you make a big boo boo and don't know how to fix it, ask around for some help and we can help you get it sorted out. Credit Artists If you're using another artists picture for one of your characters, please give the proper credit somewhere on your page. I don't tolerate art theft in the slightest so any evidence of such will be dealt with quickly. Original Characters/Ideas Only Please no making pages for characters canon to the original Shadowhunters books. This means no making pages for Clary or Jace, they already have their pages over on the Shadowhunters Wiki . If your character or story is involved with them, simply link over to their page on the actual wiki. No Non-Shadowhunter Related Articles We're here to make pages based off the books, so no Hunger Games pages. Pretty self explanitory. Editing Some simple rules for editing your pages Keep To Your Own Pages Do not edit other peoples pages, no one will have a secure page but that doesn't mean you can go editing their information willy-nilly. They worked just as hard as you did your pages and you should respect that. If you see an editing with code or grammer errors, then leave a message on that user's talk page or in the edit summary letting them know Templates and Categories I highly encourage you to add your own templates (such as infoboxes) and categories, I've made a few myself to help get this Wiki up and running but feel free to add your own. (Just no editing the one's I've made). Below are links to usuable templates and categories. Templates Categories Interacting With Others We are a community here, I expect you all to act as such. Be Respectful Simple rule. Respect other users and they will respect you. No leaving nasty, rude comments on other peoples articles or talk pages. Be a decent human being. Any rasict, homophobic or sexist remarks will not be tolerated. No Controversial Topics This is a wiki about Shadowhunters, not poltics. If you're discussing Shadowhunter-related poltics then that's fine but please, keep real life situations out of this. I don't care about your politcal or religous standings and I'm not trying to censor you, this is just to stop fights and unnesecary arguments. This is not the place for those kinds of topics. Art Art is 100% encouraged. If you don't have a picture simply use the Noimage file as a place holder. If your art is not your own then you MUST credit. Below is a list of what kind of art is allowed and not allowed. Allowed * Original artwork * Character creators (with credit) * Bases (with credit) * Photos (with credit) * Other's artwork (with credit AND permission) Not Allowed * Canon character images * Others artwork without permission (will result in punishment)